Christmas Reunion
by kristeh-h
Summary: Luke is unexpectedly reunited with some beloved family members.
1. Default Chapter

Author's Notes: Well, yes, I do know that it's a little late for a Christmas story, and my apologies for not posting this here during the holidays. But this is the next part of my post RotJ-AU series, and some of my readers told me they wanted me to continue. (Thanks, guys!) So I'm going ahead even if it is well past Christmas at this point.  
  
"Christmas Reunion" is the fourth story in my series, and it takes place immediately after the last tale, "Fear." Anakin Skywalker has survived RotJ, been healed, and reunited with his children. He and Luke have left the Jedi Academy on Naboo and come to spend Christmas on Coruscant with Leia and Han. Hope you enjoy it.  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: Star Wars belongs to George Lucas. I write for fun, not for money.  
  
Christmas Reunion Chapter 1  
  
"Han, that's enough," Leia laughingly protested as her husband leaned close to give her a lingering kiss, for about the twentieth time in the last hour. "We're never going to finish decorating at this rate."  
  
Han pretended to look hurt, "What, are you saying you don't enjoy my kisses?" and proceeded to steal another.  
  
Leia gave him a little shove, though she was smiling. "Quite the contrary, nerf-herder. But there is a time and a place for everything. And right now we are trying to finish decorating the tree before the concert this evening."  
  
"Well, its not my fault," Han gave her his famous roguish grin. "You shouldn't keep standing under the mistletoe."  
  
"Luke," she said warningly. "I don't care how much Han is paying you. Hang that mistletoe back in the foyer where it belongs, or I'm returning your present."  
  
Luke grinned at her. "Killjoy," he remarked amiably even as he floated the mistletoe back to the foyer to attach itself to the chandelier there.  
  
He supposed it was a silly little trick to use the Force to have mistletoe follow his sister around the apartment, but he'd been in high spirits ever since she and two of the padawans had miraculously escaped death on Naboo a couple of weeks ago. It was such a relief to have the terrorists captured and the anti-Jedi sentiments dispersed. And now that Christmas was approaching and the family had gathered together on Coruscant to spend the holidays together, he was almost giddy with happiness at times.  
  
They all were. They knew how fortunate they were to be together. Luke glanced at the door to the kitchen where Threepio and Artoo were beeping and arguing as they prepared a spicy jug of cider and kept an eye on baking gingerbread cookies, then over at his father, who was kneeling on the floor sorting through boxes of Christmas decorations. It was Anakin's first Christmas with them, and he was as excited as a child himself. He'd thrown himself into all the holiday preparations-shopping for presents, cooking special treats, and now decorating Leia and Han's apartment-with zeal.  
  
"How about these strands of golden beads?" Anakin asked, holding one up. "Do they go on the tree, or somewhere else?"  
  
"The tree," Luke told him, and Anakin caused the box to float over to the gigantic tree in the corner of the room where Leia, Luke, and Han were all busy hanging tinsel, Christmas balls, and other brightly-colored ornaments from its branches.  
  
Leia shook her head in amusement. "It's not fair. You two get out of doing any of the heavy work. What a frivolous use of the Force," she teased.  
  
"You could learn to do it, too," Luke pointed out. Leia had learned to do a few things. She was very good at sensing the truth, and ever since she had helped Elissa and Tera levitate the gungan sub they'd been trapped in, she'd been practicing that skill with varying degrees of success. But she wasn't interested in becoming a full Jedi. She said, and Luke had to admit she had a point, that her job as Vice-Chancellor kept her busy enough.  
  
Perhaps Leia's thoughts drifted towards her experience with the padawans, too, because she asked, "How are Tera and Elissa doing?"  
  
"They're fine," Luke assured her. "It seemed a little strange to send all the padawans home for the holidays right after they came back, but I think everyone was looking forward to having a few quiet weeks with their families."  
  
"I know I am," Anakin came to lay his arms around the twins' shoulders and give them a squeeze.  
  
"A few quiet weeks?" Han inquired. "And when will we be having those? We've hardly had any time to rest. This is the first day we've been able to spend any time at home, and even so we still have to go to that concert tonight."  
  
"You mean you're not looking forward to hearing the Coruscant Symphony?" Luke joked.  
  
"You mean you are?" Han responded.  
  
"Sure. I can get a nap in, if nothing else," Luke answered.  
  
"You may have something there, kid," Han admitted.  
  
Leia grimaced slightly, not at her husband's and brother's comments. They were pretty good about attending events, even Han who always had to make a token protest. But because she was going to have to tell them that they had another stop to make before the concert. And Han was right. They had been very busy lately.  
  
She and Han had been working long hours, making up for time they had lost while on their honeymoon and then caught up in the events on Naboo. Even when Luke and Anakin had arrived a few days earlier and she and Han had been able to take a little time off for Christmas, they'd been busy. Since Chewbacca had gone to Kashyyk to be his family there, they had had a big celebration for him before he left. And then they'd been swept up in the whirlwind of activities necessary for preparing for Christmas. They'd all agreed that, after this concert, they'd stay at home and just enjoy their time together.  
  
But the last Imperial prison camp (that they knew of) had been liberated a week ago, and the former prisoners had been brought to Coruscant for re- integration. It was tiresome, but necessary.  
  
The New Republic had to determine which of the inmates had been unjustly imprisoned, and which were genuine criminals. Then the innocent were given thorough medical exams to make certain they weren't carrying infectious diseases that could be disastrous for their home planets. Finally they were provided with free transport back to their homes and given a small amount of money to help them get started on their new lives.  
  
Mon Mothma herself liked to personally visit the Coruscant Refugee Center to speak with the former inmates, to let them know the New Republic sympathized with their plight and to wish them well. But Mon Mothma was ill with a terrible head cold, and she had asked Leia to fill in for her this time.  
  
Leia wasn't thrilled about it, but she knew it was important and it wouldn't take long. They could all stop by the Center for a little while and then head on the concert.  
  
"Uh-oh. I know that look," Han commented, seeing her wry expression. "What else have you got cooked up for us, sweetheart?"  
  
Leia explained, and to her relief, the others didn't object to the plan.  
  
"Sure, Leia, it's no problem," Luke remarked.  
  
"Actually, I'd rather spend the evening at the Refugee Center than at the symphony. At least, we'd be doing some good there," Han agreed.  
  
"I only wish we could do more," Anakin said sadly. Any mention of past injustices committed by the Empire was sure to bring on a wave of guilt for him. He would never get over his regret at serving Palpatine for so long.  
  
So that evening after a quick supper they climbed into Leia and Han's silver speeder and headed for the Refugee Center. As they entered a large central room crowded with thin, bedraggled people, Luke felt a moment's awkwardness. Perhaps they shouldn't have come here on the way to the concert. They were all dressed in such finery, and the people here were in ragged uniforms. Leia's black velvet dress and Han's gray suit were jarringly out of place. He and his father wore their light-colored Jedi outfits and brown robes, but even those were finely-made from soft, warm material. He hoped they didn't look as if they were lording it over the refugees.  
  
Leia spoke briefly to the group, and then they spent a short time mingling with refugees, listening to their stories and offering sympathy. Luke was relieved to see that most of the refugees seemed hopeful for the future and grateful for a new chance to have a normal life, although some still seemed to be in shock.  
  
They were about to leave when Luke happened to notice a man and a woman standing near a door. It was hard to tell their age because hard work and poor rations often caused the former prisoners to age early. They both were very thin, with grizzled unkempt hair, and wore baggy, ill-fitting clothes. But suddenly they both looked up and met his gaze, and Luke felt as if suddenly time stood still.  
  
It couldn't be! But the woman's bright blue eyes, the man's lined features and stance-they were so familiar. His breath caught in his throat and even across the distance he could see the shock on their faces as well.  
  
Then suddenly he rushed towards them, his feet seeming to move of their own accord, and they ran to him, and the three of them met and caught each other up in a wild embrace.  
  
They were crying and laughing and hugging so hard that Luke thought his ribs would break, but it was one of the most wonderful moments of his life. Finally, he wasn't sure if it was minutes or hours later, they stepped apart. The woman touched his cheek lightly with her hand, and the man gripped his shoulder. Luke reached out to take both their hands in his own.  
  
Behind them, Han cleared his throat. "I take it you all know each other?"  
  
Luke turned to see his father, sister, and friend standing nearby, staring in amazement.  
  
"Yes," he said in a shaky voice. "They're my Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen."  
  
TBC 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Thanks for reviewing, Thrawn's Girl, Skywolves, and Pyrochan. Here's the next chapter, and I hope you enjoy it. I'll try to update about every three days with this story, so the next chapter should be up by Thursday.  
  
Christmas Reunion Chapter 2  
  
A stunned silence greeted Luke's announcement.  
  
"I thought they were dead," Han finally said.  
  
"So did I," Luke turned to his aunt and uncle, hardly daring to believe that they were alive and standing beside him. "Aunt Beru, Uncle Owen, what happened?"  
  
"Some Imperial stormtroopers showed up early that morning, demanding to know where those two droids were," Owen told him. "We said we didn't know what they were talking about. I knew they were up to no good, stormtroopers never are. But they didn't believe us. Wanted to take us in for questioning. A fight broke out. They shot at us, we shot at them. Next thing we know the farm's going up in flames, and we're both under arrest and headed to prison camp on some desolate world that makes Tatooine look civilized."  
  
"I saw skeletons," Luke whispered. "I thought-"  
  
"Must have been some of those troopers," Owen grunted.  
  
"Oh, honey, I wish we could have let you know," Beru squeezed his hand. "We were so worried about you, not knowing if they'd found you, or what had happened to you. We nearly went crazy." Her eyes filled with tears. "I can't believe you're here, and we're together again. I thought we'd lost you forever."  
  
"I know," Luke hugged them both again. His aunt and uncle were alive! He could hardly believe it himself. It was just too good to be true. But they were here. He had to smile, just hearing their voices again was so wonderful. Their voices were raspy and thin, but still unmistakably theirs.  
  
As he stepped back, he realized that he hadn't introduced Owen and Beru to the other members of his family, and all of a sudden it occurred to him that it could be rather awkward. They knew about his father's fall, but not about his redemption, and he wasn't sure if they had known about Leia's existence at all.  
  
"Uncle Owen, Aunt Beru," he began a little nervously. "This is my sister, Leia, and her husband, Han Solo."  
  
Owen and Beru both looked stunned. Leia stepped close and said softly, "I'm so glad I have the chance to meet you. Luke's such a wonderful person. I'm looking forward to getting to know you better."  
  
"It's nice to meet you," Han shook hands with them, the Lars responding automatically, but still too surprised to say anything.  
  
Luke took a deep breath and looked over at Anakin, who was hanging back, looking rather anxious himself.  
  
"And this is my father, Anakin Skywalker."  
  
He got no further because all of a sudden Owen and Beru's shock seemed to wear off. Beru gasped and grabbed at Luke's arm protectively, while Owen jumped between his nephew and Anakin, and exclaimed, "Luke! Stay away from him! You don't know-"  
  
Thin and worn down as he was, Owen's fists clenched and he glared threateningly at Anakin. Luke reached for his uncle's arm and said, "Uncle Owen, Aunt Beru, I know. I know everything, and it's all right."  
  
"All right?" Beru faltered, while Owen said disbelievingly, "But he-"  
  
"I am no longer Darth Vader," Anakin spoke in a quiet voice. He made no move towards the Lars, but kept trying to explain. "Luke saved me, and I've dedicated the rest of my life to atoning for the past."  
  
Beru and Owen looked doubtful, and Luke hurried to reassure them. "It's true. My father is a good man now. Come on, let's go back to our apartment, and we can explain everything."  
  
Luke, Leia, and Han ushered them out of the central room and outside to the waiting speeder. Anakin followed them, his feelings all in a jumble. He was happy that Owen and Beru were alive. Shocked, but happy. For their own sakes', and for Luke's. He could sense his son's joy across their mind- link and knew that Luke was as happy now as he'd ever been.  
  
But he was afraid that the Lars were not going to be very accepting of him. The introductions had not gone well. Their reservations were understandable, of course, but he did want to get along with Luke's guardians. Luke loved them, and he himself owed them a huge debt for doing such a great job of raising his son.  
  
He stayed quiet on the way home, listening to his children and Han chatter, telling the story of how they'd met and become friends and heroes of the Alliance, interrupting themselves now and then to point out Coruscant landmarks. Beru and Owen were pretty quiet themselves, and no wonder. Being freed from prison, reunited with Luke, and seeing this great metropolitan planet so different from anything they'd ever known-any one of those things would have been overwhelming. With everything combined into such a short period of time, it was surprising that they were still able to function.  
  
But the Lars were strong people, and though they were awed by the circumstances, they seemed composed. Anakin kept glancing backwards-he was crowded into the front seat with Leia and Han while Luke shared the back with his aunt and uncle-and saw that neither of them spent much time gazing at the landscape. Instead they couldn't take their eyes off Luke.  
  
Beru clutched at her nephew's hand while Owen seemed to want contact with Luke, but since it had never been a usual habit between them, he didn't know quite what to do. He started to place his hand on Luke's arm or shoulder several times, only to withdraw it. Finally, Luke reached over and held his hand firmly in his own. Owen sighed and relaxed almost imperceptibly.  
  
They gawked at the imposing apartment towers, but Luke grinned at them. "Don't worry, it's just a building."  
  
"It's so grand," Beru whispered.  
  
"Well, Leia is the Vice-Chancellor, you know," Luke remarked. "But our apartments are nice and cozy. You'll like them."  
  
"Anything's better than that prison," Owen said gruffly.  
  
As they entered and headed for their own suites, Leia said sympathetically, "You can take hot showers if you like, and we'll find some more comfortable clothes for you. Is there anything in particular you'd like to eat? One of the perks of being Vice-Chancellor is that we have great room service."  
  
Owen and Beru looked uncertain, so Luke suggested, "How about soup and steaks?"  
  
They nodded and as the turbolift doors opened, Leia turned to Han, "Sweetheart, why don't we see about ordering the food and getting extra clothes, and Luke and Father can take Owen and Beru to their apartment to get cleaned up?"  
  
So they temporarily parted ways. Once inside the apartment that Luke and Anakin shared, the Lars gazed about in wonder. "Luke, you really live here?" Owen asked doubtfully.  
  
"Part of the time, anyway. Father and I have been spending most of our time on Naboo lately, but we live here when we're on Coruscant."  
  
"It's so beautiful," Beru added.  
  
"Thanks, but I can't take any credit for that. Leia decorated it. Well, actually, I think Threepio helped, too. You remember Threepio, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, the droids that started it all," Owen said.  
  
"It wasn't their fault," Luke told him.  
  
"No, it wasn't," Owen gave Anakin a hard look.  
  
Beru touched her husband's arm. "Why don't we get cleaned up? Luke, could you show us where the refreshers are?"  
  
"Sure, Aunt Beru." Luke led the way to the refreshers and showed them how to turn the showers on and off. He had to laugh at their expressions as water poured out of the spigots. "It's a little different from Tatooine, isn't it?"  
  
"Just a bit," Owen remarked.  
  
Beru suddenly gave Luke another hug. "Everything's so different, but as long as we're together again, I know it will all work out. Let us get cleaned up, and then we want to hear more about what's been going on the last few years."  
  
"Yeah, especially with him," Owen jerked his thumb toward the living area where Anakin waited. "Luke, you've always wanted your father. I know that, but you're better off without him. You just don't know what he's done, what he's capable of-"  
  
"Uncle Owen, I do know," Luke answered. "But please believe me. He's different now." He hated the worried look in his uncle's eyes, but knew a full explanation would take time. "Look, you and Aunt Beru go ahead and get cleaned up. When you're done, come out to the living room, and I'll explain everything. If it makes you feel any better, I'll ask Father to go next door and stay with Leia and Han tonight. But once you've heard the whole story, you'll see that there's nothing to worry about."  
  
He gave them a hug and then turned to leave, missing the concerned, and not very reassured, look that his aunt and uncle shared.  
  
"I'm not sure about this, Beru," Owen muttered.  
  
"Well, maybe it is all right," she said after a moment's uneasy silence. "We should hear the whole story first. Maybe Luke's right and there's nothing to worry about."  
  
"Nothing to worry about! You know if half the things we've heard over the years are true, then that man is one of the dangerous in the galaxy. And he's sitting in there with our boy wrapped around his little finger. I've got a bad feeling about it, Beru," Owen shook his head. "A bad feeling."  
  
TBC 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: Sorry that this is a little late. I wasn't able to get on the computer this evening, but here is the third chapter, and I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Thanks so much for the kind reviews!  
  
Christmas Reunion Chapter 3  
  
Anakin was standing by the window, looking up at the night sky when Luke came back to the living room.  
  
"Leia and Han sent some clothes over," he remarked, without turning around.  
  
Luke glanced at the stack of neatly folded clothes lying on the sofa and then went over to stand beside Anakin. "What's wrong, Father?"  
  
Anakin looked at his son's face, noticing that some of the joy had been replaced with concern. He decided right then and there that whatever reservations he and the Lars might have about one another, he would keep quiet about them and not ruin this reunion for Luke. His son deserved to be happy.  
  
"Not a thing," he smiled warmly at Luke and patted his shoulder. "I was just looking at the stars. I always liked to look at them when I was a boy on Tatooine. I guess seeing Owen and Beru again made me think about that."  
  
"I can't believe they're alive." Under other circumstances, Luke probably would have realized that Anakin was hiding concerns about something, but at the moment he was still so overjoyed he wasn't paying close attention to anything else. "I missed them so much. I know I never talked much about them, but that was because it hurt to remember them when I thought they were dead. And I always felt guilty, like it was my fault in a way."  
  
"None of what happened was your fault," his father told him firmly. "It was mine. I sent the troopers after the droids. I'm the one who turned to the dark side and served the Empire for twenty years, for that matter. I think that makes me to blame for anything that happened to your aunt and uncle."  
  
"Oh, no, Father," Luke protested. "I'm sure Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen won't blame you. They're just a little nervous around you right now because they don't know the story of how you turned back. Once I tell them how you saved my life, more than once, and how much good you've been doing, I know they'll understand and be glad to get to know you."  
  
Anakin wasn't at all sure that convincing Owen and Beru was going to be as easy as Luke seemed to think it would be, and he was afraid that his son was going to be disappointed. He wanted to spare him that sorrow, and he hoped that the Lars could find it in their hearts to forgive him.  
  
But they had spent years trying to protect Luke and keep any knowledge of his father from him. They had lost their home and spent four years in a harsh prison camp because of him. Despite Luke's assertions, Anakin knew he was to blame for that.  
  
And even if they could forgive him for the damage he had done to them personally, they might find it harder to forgive him for what he had done to Luke in the past. Yes, he had saved his son from Palpatine, but only after placing him in that danger. He should have never brought Luke before the Emperor, and then he had waited far too long before acting. He had let Luke suffer that agonizing lightning attack almost to the point of death before he could bring himself to move against Palpatine.  
  
He hated those memories. He hated for anyone to think that he was a hero because of his actions that day. And he had a feeling that Owen and Beru would rightfully see it that way, too. And Bespin.... He didn't want to know how they would react to hearing about that. Luke may have forgiven him, but he couldn't imagine that the Lars would.  
  
Anakin knew how he felt towards anyone who caused the slightest harm to come to his children, and he had been with them less than a year. What if he had been able to raise them? What if he had rocked them to sleep as babies, seen them take their first shaky steps as toddlers, watched them grow from children to teenagers? Would he ever be able to forgive someone for hurting them? He didn't think so.  
  
"And speaking of that," Luke said a little hesitantly, "I was going to ask you for a favor."  
  
Anakin dragged himself away from his thoughts and smiled at Luke. "Anything, son. Just name it."  
  
Luke took a deep breath. "Would you mind staying over at Leia and Han's apartment tonight?" He continued in a rush before his father could say anything. "See, I want to explain to Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru everything that's happened since we've been apart, and if you're here, I think they'll be nervous and maybe wonder if you're influencing me or something. I think they'll be more relaxed and able to listen to what I'm saying if we're alone."  
  
Anakin felt a momentary pang of sorrow and reluctance, but he could see Luke's point so he hid it and nodded. "I don't mind. I'm sure Owen and Beru would like to spend some time alone with you."  
  
Luke looked relieved and chattered on quickly. "And once they understand that you're on the right side again, they'll be more comfortable around you, I know. They'll see how much we love each other and everything will be fine."  
  
Anakin wanted to caution him that things might not be that simple, but he just couldn't bring himself to dampen Luke's spirits. Instead he patted Luke's shoulder and said, "I hope so, son."  
  
After a moment he headed back to his bedroom, saying, "I guess I'll pack a bag and head on over to Leia and Han's. Owen and Beru probably won't be much longer."  
  
A few minutes later he was leaving the apartment. Luke stopped him at the doorway. "Are you sure you don't mind, Father?"  
  
Anakin hugged him. "I don't mind at all, son. I love you, and I want you to be happy."  
  
"I am happy," Luke hugged him back. "Thank you, Father. See you in the morning."  
  
When Anakin had left, Luke collected the extra clothes and went to lay them on the bed in the room near the refresher his aunt and uncle were using. There was a chime at the front door as he came back to the living room, and he opened it to find room service delivering the soup and steaks Leia had had sent up.  
  
He had set the plates out and was pouring drinks when his guardians came in, looking a little uncertain. They looked much better cleaned up, although it would take time for the effects of the harsh conditions they had been living under to fade.  
  
It was strange to see them both gaunt and thin when they'd always been so solid. Beru's hair was past her waist, and she had pulled it back into a clasp at the nape of her neck. They were shivering, too, despite the warm, comfortable sleepclothes and robes they wore.  
  
"I'll turn the heat up. Coruscant's a lot colder this time of year than what you're used to," Luke hurried to adjust the apartment's temperature. "The food's here, too, so we can eat while we talk."  
  
Beru glanced around the apartment and Owen said tersely, "So where is he?"  
  
"Father went next door to stay with Leia and Han tonight. It's just us. Come on, sit down. It's all right."  
  
They sat on the sofa together, but instead of reaching for her plate, Beru touched her nephew's arm. "My baby. I can't believe it's really you."  
  
Luke's eyes filled with tears as memories rushed through his mind. How many thousands of times had he felt his aunt's gentle hands holding him, smoothing his hair, resting on his shoulder? She had always been the demonstrative one, the one who made him loved and secure. She had taken him as an infant and from the very beginning had accepted him as her own. She was the most gentle, loving person he knew, and it was because of her that his childhood had been as warm and happy as it had been.  
  
And it had been a happy childhood for the most part. Funny that he'd never realized it until they'd been gone. When he was growing up on Tatooine, he'd always complained about the boredom and the hard work, but looking back he could see that he'd been loved and that his aunt and uncle had given him all they could.  
  
He flung his arms around his aunt. "I love you, Aunt Beru."  
  
They clung to one another, weeping, and after a while Luke felt another hand, larger and rougher, awkwardly patting his back. Uncle Owen. His uncle had rarely been openly affectionate like his aunt. The most he'd usually given Luke was an approving grunt or a quick squeeze on the shoulder, and even those small signs had been few and far between.  
  
It had been much more common for him to scold and berate. Although he'd never struck his nephew, Luke remembered being rather nervous around him as a child. He'd been a daydreamer, inclined to forgetfulness and carelessness, and Owen had had little patience with him.  
  
Luke could understand him better now. Money had been scarce, and time had been precious. Little childhood faults, like tearing his jacket or losing the hydrospanner, seemed more serious when every credit counted, and there had been plenty of years in the Lars' home when they'd just barely scraped by. Perhaps it hadn't been fair to expect a child to understand, but Luke could see that when Owen was no doubt worrying if there would be enough money to pay taxes and keep food on the table, that his young nephew's lack of concern would add to the stress.  
  
And then there was the whole matter of his father. Surely a lot of Owen's strictness was based on fear that Luke would end up making the same wrong choices Anakin had made. His uncle's almost fanatical desire to keep him on the farm made much more sense, and Luke could even see it as protectiveness now.  
  
It occurred to Luke that he and his uncle had had more physical contact this evening than they had had in many months put together when he'd been growing up, but Owen seemed to want to be closer to him now, and Luke was eager for that, too. He'd always longed for his uncle's love and approval. Maybe now they could finally have a closer relationship.  
  
He turned to embrace his uncle as well. Owen was still for a moment, then he hugged Luke back fiercely. "I've missed you, boy."  
  
It was probably the closest he could say to "I love you" and Luke was perfectly willing to accept it. He smiled. "I missed you, too."  
  
The three of them finally sat back with their plates and began to eat. After a time Owen said, "Well, obviously, you didn't stay on the farm and mind your own business. So exactly what have you been up to?"  
  
Luke bit his lip. "First, can I ask you something? I've been curious for a while now. How much did you two know about my family?"  
  
Owen and Beru were still for a moment. Finally Beru said, "We knew that your father was alive and he'd become Darth Vader. We knew you had a twin sister. We didn't know her name, or where she was. Ben told us it was best if the two of you grew up separated and never knew about each other. It would be safer for both of you. We could see that so we agreed."  
  
She looked down at her lap and continued softly. "I'm sorry we lied to you. We hated doing that. You know how we always told you to be honest and truthful. I felt so guilty, like such a hypocrite." She looked up to gaze pleadingly into Luke's eyes. "But we did it because we wanted to protect you. We wanted to keep you safe for as long as possible. I don't know if you'll believe me, but I was very close to telling you the truth before we were separated. I knew the time was coming when you were going to have to make some choices about your life, and I thought you needed to know at least part of the truth. But I couldn't decide how much to tell you. And then it was too late, and I never had the chance."  
  
Luke squeezed her hand. "It's all right, Aunt Beru. It's all worked out for the best."  
  
"But how?" Owen demanded. "How did you find out the truth? Did Kenobi tell you?"  
  
Luke gave him a wry grimace. "Actually, no, he didn't. At least, not when I think he should have. But it's a long story. I better start with the droids," Luke quietly explained to his guardians the events of the past few years. They listened intently at first, though Owen couldn't resist rolling his eyes and making disapproving noises at the mention of Obi-Wan and Yoda. Luke expected some reaction from him when he told about becoming a Jedi, but Owen accepted that part quietly. It was when he told them about Bespin that they became upset.  
  
Beru's eyes grew wide and filled with tears. She grabbed Luke's artificial hand and began crying over it, while Owen began cursing in a low, furious voice.  
  
"Aunt Beru, Uncle Owen, please don't," Luke tried to comfort them. "Father feels terrible about it now. He's completely different. He would never hurt me, or any of us. He's changed."  
  
"Luke!" It was his aunt and he had never seen her like this. Tears were coursing down her face, her voice shook, and her eyes were terrible. "How can you call that monster your father? No true father would ever treat his child in such way."  
  
"I knew the man was dangerous, but I never thought even he could do something like that," Owen growled. "Don't ask us to accept him, Luke. And you're not having anything to do with him anymore. We'll go back to Tatooine and-"  
  
"Uncle Owen, I'm not a child," Luke said firmly, although he wasn't feeling particularly in command of the situation at the moment. He'd realized that his aunt would find it difficult to hear about Bespin, but he was a little surprised at his uncle's vehemence. "And I'm not going back to Tatooine. At least, not to live. I'm a Jedi Master now. I have to rebuild the Order."  
  
Owen cursed again. "The Order be hanged! What have the Jedi ever done for you? Let you walk into a trap blindfolded! And what is that-that man doing here? He has no right to be part of your life. I can't believe you- "  
  
"He saved my life!" Luke felt like crying himself as he saw the sorrow and anger on his guardians' faces. He'd thought they would be understanding of his father, that they could all be one big happy family, but Beru and Owen were taking this part of the story much harder than he'd expected. Maybe if they would just listen to the rest of it. "Please let me finish before you make up your minds."  
  
They finally calmed down and listened as he told the rest, but there was a heavy silence when he'd finished.  
  
"Can't you see that Father has changed?" Luke pleaded. "I would have died if it weren't for him."  
  
"You wouldn't have been in danger to start with if it weren't for him," Beru countered, and Owen grunted in agreement. She gazed sadly at her nephew. "Luke, I can see that you truly love your father, in spite of everything. But I'm not sure I can understand it, or accept it. I love you, and the thought that you've suffered so much at his hands makes it very difficult for me to see him as anything except a monster. I don't want to hurt you, so I'll try, but I just don't know if I can." Her face crumpled and she abruptly set her plate aside and left the room.  
  
Luke glanced at his uncle. "Uncle Owen?"  
  
Owen shook his head. "I still don't understand you, Luke. All I can say is, keep him out of my sight. I'm sure I wouldn't stand a chance against him in a fight, but if I see him, I just might forget myself." He, too, set his plate on a nearby table, and stood up, saying, "I better check on your aunt."  
  
And Luke was left alone with his disappointment and crushed hopes.  
  
TBC 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews. Here is the fourth chapter. I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Christmas Reunion Part 4  
  
Anakin, Leia, and Han were watching the holonet when Anakin suddenly felt a wash of disappointment and hurt come through the mind-link he shared with his son. It was gone almost immediately, as if Luke had realized that he wasn't keeping his emotions to himself and had quickly placed a shield between them, but Anakin couldn't ignore his son's pain.  
  
//Luke?// He called. //What's wrong, son?//  
  
Luke seemed to give a mental sigh. //It's all right, Father. I'm fine. Don't worry.//  
  
//Owen and Beru aren't accepting me very well, are they?//  
  
//No.// It was all Luke sent, but Anakin was aware of the underlying hurt in the simple answer.  
  
//Luke, can I come to you, just for a few minutes? Or you come over here, if seeing me would upset your aunt and uncle.//  
  
Luke was quiet for a moment. Then he replied. //Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru are in the back. I don't want to leave. If they came out here, they wouldn't know where I was. I guess you can come over, but they'll be upset if they see you.//  
  
//I won't stay long.// Anakin stood up and explained the situation to Han and Leia.  
  
"I can't bear for Luke to be alone when he's hurt. I just want to see if I can cheer him up a little," he finished as he headed for the door.  
  
Leia was right behind him. "I'm coming, too."  
  
"We'll all go," Han joined them.  
  
So all three of them were waiting at the door when Luke opened it. In spite of himself, he smiled at the sight of them. "The gang's all here, huh?"  
  
"Well, of course," Leia stepped inside and hugged him. "We all love you. We don't want you to be sad."  
  
"I'll be all right," Luke assured them as they came into the foyer and closed the door behind them. "I was just kind of disappointed when Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen were angry with Father. You know, I thought they would understand when I told them how he saved my life and all."  
  
Anakin placed his arm around his son's shoulders and held him close. "Maybe I should have warned you not to get your hopes up too high. I was afraid they would have some problems with me, especially after the way I've treated you in the past."  
  
Luke sighed. "Yes, I think that's the biggest issue. They were all right til I got to Bespin. And even when I told them how you saved me from Palpatine, they were still upset about it all."  
  
His father nodded sadly. "Yes, I can understand how they feel. They raised you, Luke. They saw you grow up, and in many ways, they really are your parents." Just saying those words aloud broke his own heart into pieces. He and Padme should have been the ones to watch their children grow up, to love and protect them, to laugh and cry with them, to teach them, care for them, encourage them. If only they could have. If only he hadn't fallen.  
  
He set his teeth against the pain, and went on, "Just hearing about the suffering I caused you must have been incredibly painful for them. They love you, and they would have done anything to spare you from being hurt. You can't blame them for resenting me, son."  
  
Luke was quiet for a while, thinking it over. Finally he agreed. "I can understand their feelings. I just wanted us all to be together, and to be happy."  
  
"Maybe you just need to give them a little more time, kid. They've had a lot thrown at them tonight. Give them a chance to come to terms with it," Han pointed out.  
  
"Han's right," Leia took her brother's hand and gently squeezed it. "It took us some time to accept Father, too, but we came around. Maybe your aunt and uncle will, as well, when they've gotten to know him better."  
  
"Maybe, but right now they don't even want to see him," Luke said gloomily.  
  
Leia pursed her lips thoughtfully. "Maybe Han and I could talk with them. I mean, we know what it's like to have to work through anger and fear at Father." She saw the pain in Anakin's eyes and placed her arms around both him and Luke, who still right beside him, too. "I'm sorry, Father. I don't mean to hurt you. I'm just saying, that in a way, Han and I have been in Owen and Beru's places and so maybe we can help them through it."  
  
Anakin nodded. "You don't have to apologize, Leia. And you're right. You and Han were in the same situation when I first came back, so maybe you can help Owen and Beru to accept me."  
  
"Would you talk with them?" Luke looked from his sister to Han and back again.  
  
"Sure," Han said and Leia added. "They'll want to spend a lot of time with you, Luke, but maybe tomorrow or the next day, Han and I could try to speak with them alone."  
  
"But don't be too disappointed if it doesn't work out, Luke," his father cautioned him. "I've done terrible things. It may just be too much for Owen and Beru to accept. But don't let that spoil your reunion with them. You deserve to be happy and so do they. Just try to enjoy each other's company, all right?"  
  
"All right," Luke smiled at his father, sister, and friend. "Thanks for coming to check on me. You guys are the best."  
  
Leia and Han hugged him and as they left, Han grinned at his wife and said, "Did my ears deceive me or did you actually admit that I was right about something back there?"  
  
Leia gave him a measured look. "I suppose everyone's right about something once in a while. In spite of themselves."  
  
Anakin shook his head. "Were they always like that?"  
  
"No, they used to be much worse," Luke told him.  
  
His father chuckled, placed a quick kiss on the top of his head, and started to leave. Luke reached for his arm, however, before he could step into the hall.  
  
"Father, If Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen need me to be with them, I guess I won't see much of you for the next couple of days," he hesitated, not sure exactly what he wanted to say. He knew that Anakin had been looking forward to spending lots of time with his family for Christmas and now it looked like Luke was going to have to split his time and attention between his two families. He almost felt like he should apologize, but that didn't seem exactly right, either.  
  
"I know," There was a hint of sadness in Anakin's eyes, but then he smiled understandingly. He would not cause his son any pain or guilt. He truly did want Luke to be happy and to enjoy being with his guardians. And if that meant that he himself had to endure a little loneliness, then so be it. "But don't worry about it. You and I are always together. We're a real team, and spending a few days apart is not going to make any difference in that."  
  
He headed for the Solos' apartment next door, and then paused to turn back and add, "But Owen and Beru will have to share you on Christmas Day. I'm not giving that up."  
  
"Me, either," Luke agreed. He shut the door and turned around, feeling a little more encouraged. He had just expected too much too soon from his aunt and uncle. Surely with a little more time they would come around and be willing to give his father a chance.  
  
At least, he certainly hoped so, because he hated feeling torn between them. He loved his aunt and uncle and couldn't bear to hurt them. They'd already suffered so much, and he was really all they had, but there was simply no way he could cut his father out of his life. It would be like cutting out his own heart. He prayed for his aunt and uncle to see that, because otherwise this joyful reunion could lead to heartbreak for them all very quickly.  
  
TBC 


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for the great reviews! I really appreciate it. Hope you enjoy the fifth chapter.  
  
Christmas Reunion Chapter 5  
  
After Anakin, Leia, and Han had returned to the apartment next door, Luke went to check on his guardians. They were in one of the bedrooms (his own, actually), and his aunt was drying her eyes while his uncle stood nearby with his arm around her.  
  
Luke paused in the doorway, "Can I come in?"  
  
Beru smiled a little shakily. "Of course, honey."  
  
He came over to hug her. "Don't cry, Aunt Beru. I didn't mean to upset you, or Uncle Owen. I want us all to be happy."  
  
"I know," she nodded. "It's just that it's hard to for us to realize that you've suffered so much, and that we couldn't protect you."  
  
"But everything's all right now. That's what I wanted you to know," Luke tried to reassure them. "And the last few years haven't been all bad. I met Leia and Han and Chewie, and we've always been there for each other. I can't wait for you guys to get to know them better. You'll see how wonderful they are."  
  
Beru simply nodded again, and for a moment they were quiet. Then Luke added, a little hesitantly. "I think I owe you both an apology."  
  
They looked startled.  
  
"For what?" Owen asked.  
  
"For expecting you to accept Father right away." Luke noticed how his uncle's face seemed to tighten at the mention of Anakin, and how Beru's eyes filled with tears again, but he took a deep breath and went on.  
  
"I guess it must be hard to understand how I could forgive him and love him, after the way things started out between us. And I know that the reason you're upset and angry with him is because you love me." Luke reached out to take their hands before continuing.  
  
"I may not say this well, I don't know if I can find the right words, but I want you both to know how much you mean to me. Even though I hope you'll change your minds about Father, some day, I do appreciate that you care about me so much. I appreciate everything you did for me. And I love you, too, both of you, with all my heart."  
  
Beru pulled him close, and then all three of them were holding each other again. Beru and Luke wept again, briefly, and when they stepped apart, Luke thought he saw the glimmer of tears in his uncle's eyes as well.  
  
"Luke, we made some mistakes when you were growing up. Well, I should say I made some mistakes," Owen glanced over at his wife and smiled. "Your aunt was better with you than I was. But I'm proud of you. You made good choices, even when it was dangerous and could have cost you your life."  
  
He shook his head slightly. "I'm not happy about-your father-being here. I don't think I ever will be. But I am proud of you."  
  
Beru spoke softly, "That goes for me, too, Luke. And this evening has been a miracle. Just knowing that you're alive, and being with you again, it's what I've prayed for every day since we were parted."  
  
Luke squeezed their hands in wordless reply. He wanted to tell them again how much he loved them, that being reunited with them was more than he'd ever hoped for, but he couldn't speak past the lump in his throat.  
  
They smiled at him, and then Owen couldn't suppress a huge yawn. And then Beru was covering her mouth to yawn as well.  
  
"Why don't I take you to the guest room and you can get some sleep?" Luke offered. "We'll talk more in the morning."  
  
"Good idea," his uncle admitted. "I haven't been so tired since that last harvest, when the big sandstorm was coming and we had to work day and night for a week to get finished before it hit."  
  
"Don't remind me," Luke groaned. "I think that was harder than anything I did in the Rebellion."  
  
He led them down the hall to the spacious guest bedroom and bid them good night before heading back to his own room. He was feeling drained by this point himself. Drained, but happy. His earlier disappointment had faded, and his natural optimism was reasserting itself. It wouldn't be easy for his guardians to accept his father, but perhaps, in time, they could. After all, greater miracles had happened.  
  
He had changed into sleepclothes and was slipping into bed when he paused. Maybe he'd already received his share of miracles. His aunt and uncle were both strong-willed people. More than that, their love and protectiveness for him was very strong. Maybe he was hoping for too much, to think that they could be one united family.  
  
Still, if Leia and Han could forgive Anakin, surely his aunt and uncle could, too. But it would do no good to dwell on it any more tonight, Luke decided. He would take his father's advice and just be grateful for the chance to be with his guardians again. He settled into bed and was asleep almost as soon as his head touched the pillow.  
  
The next couple of days were fairly quiet for the Skywalker/Solo clan. Luke, Beru, and Owen spent every waking moment together, continuing to share memories from the years they had had together and memories from the years they had lost.  
  
Luke learned a little about the prison camp, how Owen and Beru were separated during the day, Owen to work in the fields and Beru in the prison medcenter, but allowed to be together in the evenings. He gathered that rations had been poor, but that at least, the prison guards had not been particularly cruel and that his aunt and uncle had never been mistreated. Except, of course, for the fact that they'd been imprisoned unfairly and without a trial. He learned about some of the other prisoners they had befriended.  
  
He'd told them about the main events in his own life that first evening, but he shared memories of the more lighthearted times with his friends now, the sabacc games, the jokes, their relatively harmless adventures.  
  
Leia and Han came over several times, too, to visit and get to know his guardians better. Luke was relieved to see that Owen and Beru accepted them gladly, although after they'd left once, Owen did remark, "I get the feeling that Solo's a pretty sharp one, but he seems like a good fellow now."  
  
"He's the best friend anyone could ask for," Luke told him. "He tries to hide it, but he really cares a lot about people." He grinned at his uncle. "Like someone else I know."  
  
"Hmmm," was Owen's only response.  
  
Leia and Beru hit it off especially well, perhaps because they both enjoyed having some female companionship. On the second day after they'd found the Lars, Leia took Beru out for an afternoon of shopping and visiting the salon. Truthfully, those weren't the type of activities Leia particularly enjoyed. She'd had enough of being fussed over and dolled up in her growing up years on Alderaan, and she normally preferred to dress simply and to fix her own hair and make-up at home. But she been wanting an opportunity to be alone with Beru ever since Luke had asked her to speak with his guardians, and she thought Beru might enjoy being pampered a bit  
  
And the older woman did look as she were having a good time, though she was rather awed by the great shopping complexes of Coruscant, as well as the extravagant boutiques they visited.  
  
"Oh, no, Leia," she protested as Leia tried to convince her to buy a dark red gown with gold beaded designs on the skirt. "I could never afford a dress like that. Besides, there would never be any occasion for me to wear something so lovely on Tatooine."  
  
Leia patted her arm. "Beru," she said gently, "Your life has changed. Your nephew is one of the greatest heroes in the galaxy, even if he does try to deny it, and I'm Vice-Chancellor. We're invited to formal events all the time. And you never know, you and Owen might go with us sometimes."  
  
"But that's way too much money for me to spend on one dress," Beru said, even as she eyed the gown longingly.  
  
Leia shook her head. "I guess Luke didn't happen to mention it to you yet, but money is not really a concern anymore. See, Father was one of the wealthiest men in the galaxy when Luke saved him. After his redemption, he gave the majority of his money to charities and to help establish the New Republic, but he did save some of it for me and for Luke. Enough that we can live very comfortably for the rest of our lives."  
  
She thought she saw reluctance in Beru's eyes and added, "And if you don't like the thought of using money from Father, Luke has some money from me, too. The Organa family was also very wealthy, and fortunately, a good part of that money was invested in off-world accounts. I didn't have accesss to it during the Rebellion, but once the war was over, I was able to claim it, and I insisted on sharing half of it with Luke."  
  
She smiled at the memory. "He didn't want to take it. I think that was the closest to a real fight that we ever had. But it just didn't seem fair to me that I should have so much more than he did, when it was just luck that I inherited it, so I made him take some of the money. Anyway, Beru, there's plenty of money to buy this dress. Don't worry about that."  
  
Beru shook her head. "I just can't believe that everything has changed so much," she murmured. "I'm happy for Luke, but it's his money. I can't spend that."  
  
Leia put her hands on her hips and said sternly, "Now, Beru, are you saying that you don't think Luke would be willing for you to have some nice clothes for once in your life? Because you would have to know him better than that. In fact, I'm quite sure that he'll want to share the wealth with you and Owen. If he hasn't said anything about it yet, it's only because money means nothing to Luke."  
  
"Yes, I know," Beru laughed a little. "If Luke has a place to live, food to eat, and a ship to fly, then he's happy." She grew serious as she said, "And he is the most unselfish person. He's always been generous. Even when he was little, he was always eager to share whatever he had. I used to pick him up from school in the afternoons and he always had a gift to give me when I came. Just little things, of course. A shiny pebble, or a drawing he did at school. I remember one afternoon he forgot to find me something, and he was so upset about it. I told him it was all right, but he wasn't happy until we got home and he ran outside and found a lizard to give to me."  
  
"Of course, I couldn't say that I really didn't want a pet lizard so we put it in a glass jar and kept it until evening when I convinced him that it would be kinder to let the lizard go. I said that it was a wild animal and it was made to be free. The next afternoon Owen told Luke to go clean his room, and Luke was playing and didn't want to quit so he looked up and said, 'Uncle Owen, I was made to be free.' The look on Owen's face was just priceless."  
  
They laughed together and then Leia said, "So you know Luke would want you to have this gown. Why don't you try it on and make sure it fits?" She grinned. "And then we'll see what else we can find."  
  
By the time they headed home, Beru had an entirely new wardrobe. She wouldn't buy another formal dress, but there were pantsuits, skirts, and sweaters galore, along with matching shoes and boots. She'd had her hair trimmed to shoulder-length, and dyed its original honey-blonde color. There were still lines at the corners of her eyes and mouth, but she had a case of ointments and lotions guaranteed to erase them in time.  
  
She looked at all the boxes piled in the back of the speeder and said in amazement, "I've never gone on a shopping spree like this in my entire life. I only hope Luke doesn't mind my spending so much of his money on all these frivolous things."  
  
"I think Luke will mind if he knows that you've worried for even one second about it," Leia replied. "We've already discussed how generous he is." She saw the opening she'd been waiting for all afternoon and said, "Remember how I said that I had to force him to take some of my money? I said it was the closest we'd ever come to really being upset with one another. But actually, that's not true. The only time we really disagreed about something was when Luke brought Father back with him after the Battle of Endor."  
  
Beru turned her head to look out the speeder window without responding. It wasn't an encouraging sign, but Leia went on, "I was so furious with Luke at first. After everything Father had done to all of us, I couldn't believe that Luke would think we'd ever forgive him. I never wanted to lay eyes on him again. Father, I mean, not Luke."  
  
She hesitated and then said in such a quiet voice that Beru could barely hear her. "I've never told anyone this, except for Han, and I'm ashamed of it now, but for a little while, right after Father came, I wished that he had died on board the Death Star. I wished that we never had to deal with him again. Learning to forgive and accept him is the hardest thing I've ever done."  
  
"Why did you?" Beru asked in an equally soft voice.  
  
"For Luke's sake, at least in the beginning. I could see that Luke loved Father, and that it would tear him apart if we made him chose between us. Han and I had a long talk about it a few days after Father came, and we decided that we loved Luke more than we hated Father. So we said we'd try to give Father a chance."  
  
"And it was very difficult for both of us, and it took a long time, but as we got to know Father, we began to understand him. We began to understand the reasons why he turned to the dark side in the first place, and even though that was wrong, of course, we could sympathize because some terrible things did happen to Father."  
  
"And he's so remorseful. However much we blamed him and hated him, he blamed and hated himself more. He would give anything to change the past and not hurt us."  
  
Beru sighed. "But he can't."  
  
"No, he can't," Leia agreed.  
  
They drove the rest of the way in silence, but as Leia parked the speeder and serving droids hurried to gather the packages and take them inside, Beru said. "Luke wants us to accept Anakin, but Leia, I just don't know if we can."  
  
Leia laid her hand on Beru's arm and answered. "I didn't think I could, either, but I'm glad now that I did. Father is a very special person. I'm not excusing any of things he did while he was Vader, but he is sorry and he's a loving, compassionate person, too. I mean, there has to be a reason why Luke loves him so much, you know. And I like myself better now, too, than I did when I was angry and resentful of him. If you and Owen could just try to forgive Father, I don't think you'd regret it."  
  
"Well, I'll think about it," Beru finally said. "but it may take us a long time, too."  
  
Leia smiled and suddenly leaned over to hug Beru. "I've had fun this afternoon. I don't think I realized how much I missed having someone to do 'girl' things with.  
  
Beru returned the hug. "I used to wonder about you sometimes when you and Luke were growing up. I wondered what it would have been like if we could have raised you, along with Luke." She laughed a little. "I'm sure you're eternally grateful that you ended up on Alderaan instead, but sometimes I missed having a little girl to mother." She quickly added, "It has nothing to do with how much I loved Luke, of course."  
  
Leia nodded. "I know. And I was very happy on Alderaan, but I think Luke was pretty lucky to have you, too. Now, come on, I can't wait for Owen to see you, and we'll find out what the guys have been up today."  
  
As they went inside, Leia wondered if Han had been able to speak with Owen, and if so, how successful he'd been. She felt that perhaps Beru might be growing accustomed to the idea of Anakin being part of their lives. And they had had fun getting to know one another better. All in all, Leia was feeling optimistic. Now they just had to convince Owen.  
  
TBC 


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes: Well, there are two more chapters to go. Hope you enjoy this one. I'll post the last chapter on Friday.  
  
Christmas Reunion Chapter 6  
  
Soon after Leia and Beru had left to go on their shopping excursion, Han came over to see if Luke and Owen would be interested in helping him upgrade the hyperdrive on the Millenium Falcon.  
  
"Actually, Han, I need to get together with Father and discuss our plans for the Jedi Academy when we go back to Naboo," Luke said apologetically.  
  
He noticed that his uncle frowned at those words and sighed. He didn't want to hurt Owen, but his father was an important person in his life, and he was responsible for rebuilding the Jedi Order. Much as he loved his guardians, Luke couldn't change the path his life had taken. He could never go back to Tatooine and be a farmer. Owen and Beru would have to accept that.  
  
"Well, how about you, Owen?" Han asked, realizing that it would be a good chance for him to talk with the other man about Anakin Skywalker, as he'd agreed to do.  
  
Owen looked a little uncertain. "I don't know anything about star ships."  
  
"But you're a good mechanic, Uncle Owen," Luke told him. "You always kept our speeders and vaporators in working order."  
  
"You can pick it up," Han assured him. "Come on, it's better than sitting in the apartment by yourself all afternoon. And once Luke and Anakin start talking about their Jedi Order, they can go on for hours."  
  
So Owen agreed and as they were leaving, Luke caught his friend's arm.  
  
"Thanks, Han," he said. It occurred to him, not for the first time, how much the Corellian had changed since they'd first met. Han would have never let a virtual stranger work on his beloved ship then. And truthfully, he probably wouldn't now, either, except as a favor for his family.  
  
Han waved it away. "Don't mention it, kid. I'll try to talk with him about your father, but I don't know if it'll work."  
  
"I know. He can be pretty stubborn," Luke agreed.  
  
Once they'd left, he called his father, and minutes later, Anakin was knocking at the door.  
  
"Why are you knocking?" Luke laughed as he let him in. "It's your own apartment."  
  
Anakin gave a shrug. "Oh, I don't know. I guess because I wasn't sure if Owen was still here, and I thought I shouldn't just barge in if he were."  
  
"He's already gone with Han," Luke said. He and Anakin just looked at one another, smiling, for a moment. It had only been a couple of days since they'd seen each other, but for Anakin at least, it had seemed much longer. He took his son in his arms and hugged him close.  
  
"I've missed you, son," he said softly.  
  
"Me, too," Luke returned the embrace, and sent Anakin a wave of love through their mind-link. He'd enjoyed the time spent with his aunt and uncle, of course, but it did suddenly hit him how much he'd missed his father's company, too.  
  
"I wish..." he began, but let his voice trail off. He was trying to respect Owen's and Beru's feelings and not push Anakin on them, but he couldn't help thinking how sad it would be if they never accepted his father. He would have to divide his time between them, and would always be missing whoever wasn't with him.  
  
"I know," Anakin said gently. "I hope they'll forgive me, too. I hate for you to feel torn between us."  
  
They stepped apart, and Anakin smoothed his son's hair, and asked "Have you been having a good time with them?"  
  
"Except for missing you, yes," Luke replied. "It's so wonderful to be with them again." He shook his head slightly, feeling unable to explain the immense joy with words. Finally he just said, "I love them very much."  
  
Anakin pulled Luke to him again in a one-armed hug, partly so the boy wouldn't see the emotions on his face. He couldn't help feeling a little conflicted. He really was happy for Luke and for Owen and Beru. He wanted to be unselfish and let them enjoy having this time together. But sharing his son was harder than he'd realized it would be. Luke was his best friend, his trusted partner and confidante, as well as his son.  
  
And it had occurred to Anakin over the last couple of days, that not only were Owen and Beru not happy with him, but they probably wouldn't be happy about Luke being a Jedi Master and living on another planet from them.  
  
He was sure Luke wouldn't give up their dream of restoring the Jedi (of course Luke wouldn't give that up! Would he?), but no doubt he'd take periodic vacations to visit his guardians.  
  
Or would Owen and Beru come to Naboo to live? It was hard for Anakin to imagine that, but he himself would go anywhere to be with his children. Why shouldn't the Lars be willing to as well?  
  
Whatever the future held, Anakin was realizing that Owen and Beru were going to be a big part of Luke's life from now on, and he couldn't help worrying about how it was going to affect his relationship with his son.  
  
But he was not going to let his worries trouble Luke. His shields kept his emotions hidden and by the time he released his son again, he'd made sure his expression was cheerful.  
  
But he hadn't counted on Luke's extraordinary empathy, or the fact that they were so close, they could pick up each other's feelings even without the Force.  
  
"What are you shielding from me, Father?" Luke asked curiously as they sat on the sofa in the living room. He studied Anakin intently before saying, "You're concerned about something. What is it?"  
  
"It's nothing, Luke. Don't worry about it."  
  
But Luke wouldn't let it go. "It's about Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru, isn't it? Are you afraid I won't love you as much, or something?"  
  
"I can't hide anything from you, can I?" Anakin sighed ruefully. "Not that you won't love me as much, exactly. I'm just wondering how your guardians are going to fit into your life. And how that's going to affect us."  
  
Luke was quiet a moment. Then he said quietly, "I don't know exactly how they're going to fit in yet. I do know that I want to be with them sometimes. I love them." He reached to lay a hand on Anakin's arm. "But I love you, too, Father, just as much as always. And I'll be with you most of the time. We have to train our padawans and go on missions together. We're a team, right?"  
  
Anakin smiled. "Right. And thank you, son. I really don't want to make you feel guilty or like you have to choose between me and your guardians. And if you ever feel that way, I want you to come and talk with me about it. More than anything else in my life, I want you to be happy, all right?"  
  
"All right," Luke smiled back at him, hoping that the perfect solution would work out: that Owen and Beru would forgive Anakin and then they could all spend time together with no one being left out. He thought again about Leia and Han and prayed that they would be able to help his aunt and uncle come to an acceptance of Anakin.  
  
Han wasn't feeling at all confident that Owen Lars was going to be willing to accept Anakin anytime soon. Their afternoon had started out pleasantly enough. Owen might not know much about hyperdrive systems, but he was a good mechanic and a quick learner. Once Han showed him what to do, he'd proven to be quite helpful. They didn't talk much. Owen seemed to be a man of few words, at least when he was working, and Han wasn't sure how to strike up a conversation with someone he had so little in common with, yet it wasn't an uncomfortable silence.  
  
But when he happened to mention Anakin's name-he'd remarked that the older Jedi was a wizard with machines and had helped him upgrade the hyperdrive in the past-Owen stopped and gave him a hard look.  
  
"I've got nothing to say about him. If my nephew sent you over to talk me into believing that that man isn't the worst thing that ever happened to him, then you can just forget it."  
  
Han kept working. "I felt that way, too, at first. I mean, the guy was Darth Vader, you know. He'd hurt all of us, and quite frankly, I was ready to toss him into a sarlacc pit when Luke first showed up with him." He glanced sideways to see if Owen was listening. It was hard to tell. Owen was hammering away at a bent console pattern with the same intensity he'd displayed all afternoon.  
  
Han waited, but Owen made no comment, and after a while, he just went on anyway, "But I decided to try to give the guy a chance. I mean, Luke practically begged us to, and well, Luke's like a brother to me. I thought he deserved to be happy, you know. And I could tell, we all could, that having his father around would make him happy."  
  
There was a loud clang as Owen abruptly threw the hammer down. "Oh, yeah, Luke's always wanted his father. Nobody else could ever take that place for him. I guess it doesn't matter if his father beat him, cut off his hand, and almost let him die. As long as he's got that blood tie, that's all that matters."  
  
As if he were surprised himself at the bitter anger he'd revealed, Owen stood up and stalked into the Falcon's lounge. Han stared after him, suddenly realizing that there might be another dynamic coming into play here. Was Owen jealous of Anakin? And how was he supposed to handle it?  
  
Han almost regretted agreeing to talk with Owen about this. He wasn't good at dealing with emotions. Leia should be here. She was the diplomatic one. But there was a flaw in Owen's thinking, and Han felt that he should point it out. He didn't know if it would do any good, but at least it might give Owen something to think about.  
  
He followed Owen into the lounge. "You know, you're wrong about something. Blood ties don't mean everything to Luke. He wouldn't join Anakin on the dark side, serving the Empire. It wasn't til Anakin turned back and was good, that Luke accepted him."  
  
"Luke's got really strong morals, you know," he continued. "I'm figuring he learned that from you and Beru, and doing what was right was more important to him than anything else. Even being with his father."  
  
"And if you're thinking that Luke doesn't care about you as much as Anakin, then I don't think you're being real fair to him. The kid loves you and Beru. He was devestated after you guys died, well of course, you didn't really die, but when we thought you were dead," he quickly amended. "And since you've been back, Luke's been as happy as I've ever seen him."  
  
He studied Owen in silence, waiting for a response, but Owen didn't say anything.  
  
"If you care about Luke and want him to keep on being happy, can't you try to forgive Anakin?" Han finally asked.  
  
Owen laced his hands together and studied his knuckles for a while before saying. "I never realized it, but maybe I am jealous. I mean, I always thought of Luke as my son. And now, his real father's around, and I can see that they're close. And I guess it's hard for me to understand. I know I wasn't perfect when Luke was growing up, but I never intentionally hurt him. I always wanted what was best for him. And to see-Anakin-and know that he's hurt Luke so much, and yet they're still close, well, it makes me mad and, yeah, I guess jealous, too."  
  
He took a deep breath. "I do want Luke to be happy, but how do I forgive Anakin? How do I forgive him for hurting my boy? And how can I not be jealous of him?"  
  
/What do I say?/ Han wondered. He could feel that the right words were out there, but he couldn't find them. He sighed. "I don't know, Owen."  
  
Owen ran his hand through his hair and said quietly, "I'm going back upstairs." He hurried down the Falcon's ramp and towards the turbolift that would take him back to the apartment. He wasn't used to baring his soul, and couldn't help feeling awkward and a little embarrassed, but the conversation had made him realize a few things.  
  
He didn't like being angry and jealous. And he did want Luke to be happy. Maybe their relationship had suffered in the past, but things had seemed to get better these last couple of days. Owen was feeling closer to his nephew than he ever had before, and he wanted that to continue.  
  
So maybe he was going to have to learn to accept Anakin Skywalker, even if he didn't know exactly how to handle it. 


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Notes: Ooops! I owe my readers (if they're still out there) a huge apology. I'm not sure exactly how this happened, but somehow I forgot that I hadn't posted the last chapter of "Christmas Reunion." I think I remember intending to post it, and then something came up and for some reason I didn't. And then I forgot that I never did post it. Anyway, my apologies for being so irresponsible. Here's ch. 7 and I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Christmas Reunion Part 7  
  
Owen was striding down the hall towards Luke's apartment when the door opened and Anakin came out. They both froze and just stared at one another for a moment. Then Owen muttered something angrily under his breath, spun around, and headed back down the hall. He wasn't sure where he was going, but anyplace where he didn't have to see Anakin Skywalker sounded good.  
  
"Owen, wait!" Anakin called. "Please," he added, as Owen kept going. Whether or not Owen would have conceded, he didn't know, but the other man had reached the turbolift doors and had to pause anyway.  
  
Anakin hurried to catch up with him. "Owen, could we please talk? I know that I've done some terrible things in the past, and maybe you can't ever forgive me, but we do both care about Luke. For his sake, can you at least listen to me, just for a few minutes?"  
  
Owen's hand was raised to open the turbolift doors, when he hesitated. He had just been thinking about the need to reconcile with Anakin for Luke's sake, hadn't he? The problem was, he might know that he needed to take that step, but he felt very unprepared for it. His feelings were all in a jumble. Anger, confusion, resentment, jealousy-they all warred within his heart when he thought about Anakin.  
  
But then he thought about Luke. His nephew was such a good boy, always had been. From the time he was little, Luke had always been kind-hearted, caring, and generous. Luke deserved to be happy, and although Owen couldn't really understand it, having his father around seemed to make him happy.  
  
He sighed and let his hand fall back to his side. "All right, but only for Luke's sake."  
  
They went back to the apartment, and Luke did a double take at the sight of the both of them together.  
  
"Okay, it's my turn to kick you out," Anakin told him with a grin. "I'd like to talk with Owen alone, please, if you don't mind."  
  
Luke looked from his father, to his uncle, and back again. Then he nodded. "All right, I'll be next door." And he left.  
  
Once he was gone, Owen crossed his arms and said sharply, "All right, what's this about?"  
  
Anakin sighed. "I know I shouldn't ask for your forgiveness. I've hurt you and Beru too much. But I was hoping-"  
  
"Forget us," Owen snapped. "You've hurt Luke too much."  
  
Anakin blinked, and Owen was surprised to see the glint of tears in his eyes. The Jedi cleared his throat and said, "Yes, you're right. I've hurt Luke too much. There was no reason for him to forgive me, either, and yet he did, anyway."  
  
There was a long silence. Then Owen said, in a tone that was almost imperceptibly less hostile. "Luke's always been a good kid. Too good for his own good, if you know what I mean."  
  
"Yes, I know what you mean," Anakin agreed softly. "I'm glad he's that way. I wouldn't have been saved, if he weren't, but now sometimes I worry about him. He cares so much about people. Sometimes I'm afraid he's going to be hurt."  
  
There was a pause, and then Anakin added, "I will never hurt Luke again. I promise."  
  
For a second, Owen's face seemed to grow harsh again. "That doesn't change the past."  
  
"Nothing can change the past," Anakin's voice was rough with emotion. "If there were any way, any way at all, that I could, I would change it. Every day, my heart breaks when I look at my children, and I remember the suffering I caused them. I would take all their pain on myself if I could."  
  
"Do you think having to live with those memories is easy? It's not. It tears me up inside. But I deserve that, and more. I'm not saying I don't. But still, my children-both of them-have chosen to forgive me and to let me be part of their lives, and we're building a new future together. I can never make up for the past, but I can never quit trying to, either."  
  
Anakin's voice trembled, and he took a deep breath to steady it before going on. "Anyway, Owen, whether we like it or not, we're both very important to Luke. I guess I was just hoping that we could all be civil to one another, at the very least. For Luke's sake."  
  
Owen went to gaze out the window. He'd never been astute at judging other people's feelings, and he was still inclined to be suspicious. But even he could recognize the anguish, the sincerity, in Anakin's voice and eyes when he talked about the pain he'd caused his children.  
  
He didn't feel ready to accept Anakin yet. But the other man was right. They were going to have to get used to each other. They both loved Luke, and neither of them was going to give up their connection with him.  
  
"I don't want to hurt Luke. I guess, for his sake, maybe we could try." He said finally, almost reluctantly.  
  
"Thank you," Anakin told him. He hesitated, then said. "I guess I'll go back to Han and Leia's apartment. I'll send Luke over."  
  
Owen just nodded and kept staring out the window as Anakin left. When he heard the door open again in a few minutes, he said without looking. "Well, Luke, I'm still not sure about your father, but if you can give him another chance, I guess I can, too. Or at least, I'll try. I'm not making any promises."  
  
"I was just thinking the same thing," Beru said quietly.  
  
Owen turned to see his wife standing in the foyer while servant droids carried in an amazing number of packages around her. But it was Beru as he hadn't seen her in years. Her hair was neatly trimmed, and a soft tawny color. She wore a simple, yet well-made blue sweater, and a blue and green plaid skirt.  
  
He watched in silence as she thanked the droids and they left. Then with rare abandon, he went over and said, "Beru, you look beautiful." He took her in his arms and they shared a long kiss.  
  
"Should I come back later?" Luke interrupted them a few minutes later.  
  
They drew apart, laughing, embarrassed, but happy, too.  
  
"Come on in, honey," Beru held out her hand to him.  
  
Luke took it, and grinned at her. "Wow, Aunt Beru, you were always pretty, but now you're gorgeous."  
  
"Why, thank you," she smiled and then turned to her husband with a gleam in her eye. "Now we need to work on your uncle."  
  
"Oh, no," Owen began, but his protests were in vain.  
  
"Come on, Uncle Owen, Christmas is tomorrow. You want to look nice for it, don't you?" Luke teased.  
  
"Of course he does," Beru said firmly.  
  
"We can't afford-"Owen began.  
  
"Oh, did I forget to tell you?" Luke said unconcernedly. "I'm kind of rich now. So you don't have to worry about money anymore."  
  
"You might as well give up, Owen," Beru told him. "You're outnumbered."  
  
Owen looked at them, then he just shook his head. "All right, all right. Let's get this over with."  
  
So Luke took his guardians out to dinner and then to buy Owen some new clothes and to get a haircut as well. They talked and laughed. Even Owen seemed to have a good time, and it was late when they got back home.  
  
"We all better get some sleep," Beru remarked. "Santa won't bring any presents if we're awake."  
  
"Santa's already brought mine," Luke hugged her and Owen.  
  
"He's been good to us, too," Beru's eyes filled with tears as they wished each other good night.  
  
Christmas morning was clear and cold. Luke, Owen, and Beru rose early and shared breakfast. As they were finishing, Luke slipped out of the kitchen and came back with a small present.  
  
"Here," he handing it to them.  
  
"Luke, you've already given us too much," Beru protested, but Luke shook his head.  
  
"You have to accept this. I'm not taking 'no' for an answer," he said firmly.  
  
They opened the package and saw a hologram of a small, pretty stone house.  
  
"What's this?" Owen asked after a moment of puzzled silence.  
  
"The house I'm going to have built for you on Naboo," Luke held up a hand to silence any protests, although Beru and Owen still looked too surprised to say anything.  
  
"I'm not saying you have to live there. You can go back to the farm on Tatooine if you want. The Darklighters fixed everything up there. But even if you go back to the farm, you're still going to have to come visit me at our lake retreat sometimes. And I thought you might like to have your own place there."  
  
"It's beautiful," Beru said. She and Luke both watched Owen carefully. He peered closely at the hologram, turning it around to study it from all angles. Finally he set it down and cleared his throat. "It looks like a fine house."  
  
Rather to Luke's surprise, his uncle reached out and gave him an enormous hug that almost crushed his ribs. Luke hugged him back, and then Beru held her arms out to him, too. It was several long minutes before they stepped apart.  
  
"Uncle Owen, Aunt Beru, I need to go next door now," Luke said a little awkwardly. "Leia, Han, and Father are waiting for me."  
  
They nodded, and Luke started for the door, then paused. He hated to leave them, but didn't think they would feel comfortable around Anakin.  
  
"What are you going to do?" he asked.  
  
Owen shrugged. "Maybe watch the holonet. Isn't there supposed to be some big Christmas parade here?"  
  
"Okay," Luke opened the door. "I'll come check on you in a little while."  
  
Still feeling sad at leaving Owen and Beru behind, he knocked on Leia's and Han's door, but he had to laugh in spite of it when she flung the door open and grabbed him around the neck.  
  
"Luke! It's about time. Merry Christmas." She pulled him inside and then he was engulfed in bear hugs from Han and his father as well.  
  
"Merry Christmas," they all exclaimed, and Anakin held both twins close to him and blinked back tears.  
  
"My babies," he whispered. "I can't believe I finally get to spend Christmas with you."  
  
He thought about all the Christmases they had missed, how he would never see them as children opening their gifts from Santa, but then he pushed those thoughts away. Today was a time for joy, not sorrow.  
  
They exchanged presents. Leia received several pieces of jewelry, some clothes, and tickets from Han to the Coruscant Symphony. She looked at him with raised eyebrows.  
  
Han gave a self-deprecating shrug. "Well, we never did go, and I know you were looking forward to it."  
  
She kissed him. "Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome. I'll just have to make sure I bring a pillow along."  
  
Luke received a box of handcrafted tools from Leia and Han, and a new state- of-the-art speeder bike from his father.  
  
Han also received tools, and tickets for the podracing season on Malastare.  
  
"Now if we could only arrange for time off work to go," he remarked.  
  
"You'll have some vacation time again in a few months," Luke pointed out.  
  
"Knowing us, we'll be busy saving the galaxy again by then," his friend responded.  
  
But the best present was Anakin's. He opened his gift to find a beautiful portrait of Padme, the same portrait that had hung in their room at Theed Palace when they had first gone to visit. He stared at it, speechless with amazement.  
  
"Leia and I talked with King Tripday before we left Naboo," Luke said happily. "He wanted to give us a reward for saving him, and we told him that we would love to give you that picture of Mother."  
  
Anakin gently brushed one fingertip across Padme's cheek. A tear fell from his eye. Then he carefully laid the portrait aside and embraced his children.  
  
"Thank you," he whispered. "I love it."  
  
Luke and Leia hugged him in return and for a while, they just stood close to one another. Finally Han reached into the box that had held the portrait and retrieved a smaller piece of paper.  
  
He gave it to Leia. "Don't forget to tell him about this."  
  
"Oh, yeah," she laughed and handed the paper to her father. "This is an appointment slip. Before you and Luke go back to Naboo, we're going to have another portrait done, with all the family."  
  
"You couldn't have given me a better gift," Anakin told them.  
  
After that they cleared away the wrapping paper and got ready for the Christmas dinner. Leia went into the kitchen to supervise Threepio's efforts to set the table, and Han and Anakin turned on the holonet to catch a glimpse of speeder racing. Artoo was rolling around with a serving tray of drinks, just as he'd done long ago on Jabba's Sail Barge.  
  
Thinking of Tatooine reminded Luke of his guardians. Feeling a pang of guilt that he'd left them for so long, he headed for the door. He'd run over and see how they were doing before Leia and Threepio decided dinner was ready. From the loud bangs and exclamations coming from the kitchen, it sounded like dinner was going to be a while, anyway.  
  
But just when he got to the door, the bell rang. Luke opened it, and there were Owen and Beru. Beru wore her new red and gold gown, and Owen was in the midnight-blue tunic and pants they'd bought for him last evening.  
  
Luke stared at them in surprise. "You came."  
  
"We couldn't bear to be apart from you any longer," Beru told him. "We've spent too many Christmases apart already."  
  
"Yeah, guess we better get used to being part of this new family," Owen remarked.  
  
Luke flung his arms around them. "Come on in."  
  
He turned to call back, "Leia, Han, Father, guess who's here."  
  
They all came to greet Owen and Beru, and if there was any tension between the Lars and Anakin, they all seemed to have an unspoken agreement to keep quiet about it for today. There were still issues and problems to be resolved, but for now, they were just going to enjoy being together and have a Merry Christmas.  
  
The End  
  
***Author's Notes (again): If anyone is interested, I've begun working on the next story in the series. It's called "Sandstorm" and I'll post ch. 1 this weekend. Thank you, everyone, who has taken the time to read and review! It means a lot to me. 


End file.
